


The Harmony Coppermind

by coppercloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Multiple fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercloud/pseuds/coppercloud
Summary: A collection of ideas, chapters and prompts for Harry/Hermione stories, which I may or may not continue in the future.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	The Harmony Coppermind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. Mistborn is property of Brandon Sanderson.
> 
> For those unfamiliar with the magic system (Allomancy) used in this prologue, I have made a non-spoilery document that explains the basics [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Cot72GSfqHUu9TfWY5hGxv6vYi2uE9JK/view?usp=sharing).

**Prologue**

With a sudden thud, the coin hit the unsuspecting guard square in the back of his head. Before he could hit the stone, a cloaked figure caught him and lowered the unconscious man slowly to the ground. The clouded night sky and ever-present mists had masked his approach.

"Why do you spare them? They are no less guilty than those nobles they serve!" an exasperated voice uttered in Harry Potter's head. It sounded suspiciously like Seamus, and he had to stifle a chuckle.

While he carried ample hatred for the nobility of the Final Empire, he couldn't bring himself to extend that same burning anger towards their servants. A few joined them willingly, but most just tried to survive or provide for their families. They weren't his target. Besides, he wasn't planning on killing any noble tonight either. That is if they would leave him alone. A few years ago, even the prospect of killing someone would have horrified him, but life as a skaa had left its mark. He wouldn't hesitate now if it became necessary.

Sighing he stood up and broke off into a run along the wall of the keep, the tassels of his cloak swaying in the wind. When he reached the base of a guard tower, he barely slowed his run to drop a coin, he had pulled from his pouch. Immediately a glowing blue line, only visible to him, extended from his body to the coin on the ground.

Harry turned his gaze to the stone cobbled roof of the tower, jumped and burned steel. Pushing against the coin, he shot himself into the night sky in a high arc, landing gracefully on the flat roof, his pewter-enhanced body keeping balance easily. With a second Steelpush, he threw himself towards another tower on the western side of the massive keep, his hands grabbing onto the ornate railing of a small balcony. Up here the distant sounds of music and laughter from below would be barely audible for normal ears, but his tin-enhanced senses allowed him to perceive them with clarity. The ball was in full swing. Noble culture was rather predictable, and House Malfoy was no exception.

Harry swiftly made his way to the door leading to the balcony. Picking the lock, he slowly opened it, lowered himself to a crouch and unsheathed his obsidian daggers. While he wasn't too worried about unsuspecting nobles barging in at this time, a thief could never be too careful.

A surprisingly utilitarian study awaited him on the other side. A simple desk stood against the wall to his left, flanked by wooden shelves filled with tomes. The walls were barren, except for a few mounted candle holders. The only other furnishing in the room was an unmade bed. Harry only gave it a cursory glance, then burned steel. He doubted he'd find the prophecy in one of the books lining the shelves.

Blue lines shot from his body to the candle holders and other small metallic objects in the room. One line, that led to an empty space in the wall between two shelves caught his attention. "There you are." A short examination of the room revealed no hidden switch. Harry was about to check on the desk drawers when he was interrupted by sounds of rapid footsteps outside the door closing in.

"Guess the time for subtlety is over," he murmured and flared pewter. Harry slammed his fist into the section of the wall, which crumbled under his strengthened fist. A small safe was placed inside the hollowed space. Grinning, he sheathed one of his daggers and tucked the box under his arm.

With a sudden crack, the door to the study burst open, revealing four figures rushing in. Two women, two men. They were wielding wooden shields and duelling canes. Hazekillers. They wore no metal on their body and were specifically trained to fight people like Harry.

He found himself immediately surrounded. "Mistborn," one of them shouted, "drop the safe and the dagger!"

Raising a brow, he slowly lowered the box with a placating gesture while tucking his free hand into his pouch at the same time, fingers closing around a dozen coins.

Just as the Hazekillers moved to attack, he threw the coins towards the ones charging him from the front. As expected, the two men raised their shields and ducked.

Harry Pushed against the safe on the floor and jumped into the air, somersaulting over the two Hazekillers behind him. Landing deftly on his feet, he slashed his blade towards the hooded woman in front of him. She barely managed to raise her shield to block the strike. The Hazekiller sidestepped another swipe from his second dagger and slammed her shield against Harry, pinning him to a wooden shelf. The blow would have pushed the air out of his lungs, had he not flared his pewter and crossed his arms to block.

Unfortunately for him, pewter was a fast-burning metal, and flaring it to protect himself had used up the last of his reserve. He needed another dose. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed the second woman raising her cane for an overhead strike. He stamped his foot onto the toes of the one holding him against the shelf. She screamed in pain and loosened her grip, which gave him just enough time to duck and drive his shoulder into the charging Hazekiller's abdomen. With a groan, the shorthaired attacker fell flat on her back.

Harry had no chance to push his advantage, as the woman, who had recovered from his foot stomp, and the two men were already lunging for simultaneous strikes. Flaring iron, he Pulled against a mounted candle holder on the opposite wall. His body rapidly skidded towards the ornament, dodging the canes by a hair. He extinguished his iron, but Harry's momentum still carried him forward, crashing him back-first against the wall. This time he did have to gasp for air.

Gritting his teeth, he struggled to his feet and pulled a vial of metals from his belt. Harry downed its content and felt his metal reserve fill up with untapped power. Burning pewter, he felt the throbbing pain in his back ebb away, strength flooding his body.

He needed to leave before reinforcements showed up. Harry scanned the room for the safe and found it in a corner of the room. One of his attackers had shoved it there during the chaos.

He ducked under the swinging cane of a charging assailant and threw the burly man off balance with a low leg sweep. Lying on the floor the man barely had time to get his bearings before Harry grabbed him by his foot and swung him like a pendulum in the direction of the safe. He flared iron and Pulled against the box. The safe shot towards them, colliding with an audible crack against the man's head, knocking him out cold.

Harry snatched the safe under his arm and bolted towards the balcony. The rest of the Hazekillers hastily blocked his way to the door and swung their canes. He flared pewter, dodging their attacks with inhuman speed. A few blows still struck, but he pushed past the pain and shouldered them out of his way. When he reached the half-closed balcony door, he burned iron and Pulled against the brass knob, nearly ripping the door from its hinges. He sidestepped the swinging door, which slammed into the surprised attacker behind him, pushing the man back against his companions.

Harry ran out into the open air, and without hesitation, jumped over the railing. He dropped the safe in mid-air and Pushed it down to the garden below. It crashed into the cobbled pathway and shattered. Slowing himself down with bursts of Steelpushes, he landed next to the broken safe. Pulling the hood of his cloak back up, he crouched to inspect its spilt contents. A few small beads of metals lay on the ground, but there was no journal.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," he breathed with a frustrated sigh. While he would never pass on atium, it was the most valuable metal in the Final Empire, after all, it wasn't the goal of tonight's break-in. He needed the prophecy contained within that journal. Had his informant been wrong about the location? Or had she lied to him?

He had no time to ponder, as a loud gasp alerted him to the presence of others. He whipped his head around and was surprised to see a familiar mop of slicked, blond hair. Apparently, his spectacular landing had interrupted a nobleman and his female companion in the process of sneaking into the gardens to neck like teenagers. Harry couldn't stop his lips from curling into a grin.

"Would you look at that? Cannot help yourself, can we, Malfoy? Shouldn't you be doing that with your fiancée instead of Parkinson over there? Even in this world, you are nothing but a slimeball."

Both nobles in question stared at him with evident shock on their faces, and to his satisfaction, a hint of growing fear. For a moment both parties silently regarded one another, until Draco Malfoy eventually mustered his haughty, if shaky voice. "Who are you?" When his gaze fell to the ribbons of Harry's cloak he froze. "Are you here to kill me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, ferret," Harry replied and took a step towards the blonde noble. "I …"

A sudden movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

A dark speck sped along the keep wall above. He flared tin to boost his eyesight, catching a glimpse of a cloaked figure carrying a tome beneath an arm, tassels drifting behind them as they jumped beyond the premises of the keep.

"Don't worry Malfoy, you will get your due eventually, but I need to leave." He gave the stunned pair a sarcastic flourish, jumped and vanished into the night to chase after his new target.

Harry knew from experience that following a Mistborn, that didn't want to be followed, was nigh impossible for normal humans. Even Ron, who was a Pewter-Misting, had complained on multiple occasions, whenever Harry dragged him to one of his nightly heists or some reconnaissance job. He took great care to stay at a certain distance while keeping up with the thief at the same time. Thankfully Steelpushing and Ironpulling were second nature to him now.

It was bittersweet really. Soaring through the night sky always gave him a familiar sense of boundless freedom, accompanied by flashing images of a different life. His first flight on a broom. Hogwarts.

The wind howled around him as he followed the cloaked figure across the roofs of the city, mists wetting his cheeks. Who was beneath that hood? Were they send from a rival House? Whatever the case, he needed what they apparently had managed to steal before his arrival at Keep Malfoy.

Minutes later, the other Mistborn eventually led him to one of the poorer districts of the city, suddenly vanishing into the narrow streets below. "Damn it!" Harry rushed to catch up and landed on the flat roof of one of the many decrepit buildings lining the streets, close to where he had last seen the thief. He peered into a dark alleyway below, but even his enhanced eyes couldn't register any movement.

He was so focused on the empty streets below, that he nearly missed the faint rustling on his back. Just in time, he ducked under the dagger swipe of his assailant. Spinning around he threw out a jab towards the Mistborn, who dodged and countered with a flurry of attacks. Harry slid into motion, blocking the rapid strikes and jumped at the cloaked figure. Both Mistborn lost their footing, trying to wrestle the other to the ground. Rolling across the rooftop they both noticed the edge too late and tumbled over. Harry had just enough time to flare pewter and turn his body during his freefall from the two-storied building, landing on his side with a hard crack. Even while burning pewter he felt dull pain running through his shoulder and air pushing out of his lungs. Grunting, he dragged himself to his feet to face his opponent, who already managed to regain their footing, both mistcloaks lying in the dirt next to them.

For a moment they could do nothing but stare at each other, eyes wide in open shock.

"Hermione?"

"Harry!"

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I was reminded of my love for Allomancy, the magic system used in the Mistborn series written by Brandon Sanderson. While I adore the world and magic of Harry Potter and the sense of wonder it brings, personally I'm not too fond of its lack of limitations nowadays. Eager to find some crossovers between these two favourites of mine I hopped onto FF but was saddened to find only one story. This prologue is the result of an idea that just popped into my head while thinking on that and cobbled together in about half an hour. Apologies in advance for any grammar mistakes I may have missed.
> 
> I'm not sure if and when I will continue with this idea. I'm not much of a writer and not a native speaker. Maybe someone else could take this and spin it into something more. Regardless, thank you for reading.


End file.
